Revolution: Part 1
by TrueThought
Summary: For all those who read my first attempt with this title - good news! That's Part 2! Alternative origins story for the League; the last Martian arrives on earth with a warning for Superman. BM/WW fic in essence but don't expect too much too early - I'm not great at romance. For this story it's more that he's looking out for her - but he likes her! (T for potential language)
1. Burning Across The Sky

**A.N.** This is the second attempt at a Justice League story. It may count as an AU I'm not sure. It's basically an alternative origins story which will set up Part 2 of the overall story and possibly a few sequels, again, I'm not sure. Please Read and Review - I'd really welcome comments. Plus I'm not very knowledgable about DC, I just read it so forgive any inconsistencies.

* * *

Chapter 1: Burning Across The Sky

Bruce Wayne always, for a moment, felt better when his feet rested on Gotham soil. It was his home, his prison, his garden, his responsibility, his curse. In a way it was good to be back.  
That, of course, didn't include the headlines that hit him in the face as he got approached the terminal at Gotham airport. '_Green Arrow admitted to hospital!' _He'd heard about it of course; still, it was different, confronting it, spread across the media everywhere he looked. They should have seen it coming – they couldn't stay invincible or infallible for ever. In a way it hadn't been as bad as it could have been; Ollie had got himself into a fight where his opponent was packing more weight than him and had guessed wrong. His injuries were minor, considering what they could have been. Even so, it was moment of disillusionment for the general public and a shift in their relationship with the community of costumed heroes. For them and the costumed heroes' opponents.  
On the far side of the terminal he was met by Alfred, who he enfolded in an embrace.  
"Good to see you again."  
"And you Master Wayne," the elderly British butler replied. "I trust that it was a good trip?"  
"Very good, very therapeutic," Bruce assured him and, for once, he meant it. He'd been travelling across the Tibetan Plateau as a sort of holiday from, what he'd once referred to as, his 'actual job'. Most of the time had been spent in the secluded city of Nanda Parbat, studying under The Master and honing his skills. Not a typical holiday but, for the Batman, just what he'd needed.  
"The car is outside, sir," Alfred continued, in response, "I assumed we'd be returning to the manor."  
"Unless Lucius wants to pick my brains about something?"  
"I believe that Mr Fox has everything at Wayne Enterprises under control sir."  
Bruce smiled, "Well then, I think I should be getting back to work."  
He ignored Alfred's expression as they headed for the exit; he'd been on a holiday, now he was back. It was time to get the cowl out of the cupboard.

It was plummeting to earth at a terrible rate, dragged out of space by the planet's gravitational pull. Now it was on fire.  
The first to see it was the scientist manning the Hubble-Space Telescope, who took the time to log it before sending a calm report out. Meanwhile the governments of the east, having received reports from various observatories across the continent, were starting to ask each other whose missile had been launched.  
It took slightly longer for the Europeans to catch on, just after Washington. By that time most of them had been assured that the falling object was far too small to do any serious damage. Several reconnaissance and recovery teams were put together, ready to be sent out but all were told to stand down when it was confirmed that the object had landed on the island of Themyscira.  
As Alfred brought the car to a standstill Bruce leapt out, tilting his head towards the sky. The black trail of smoke still hung in the air where, only a moment before there had been a red fireball.  
Bruce let out a slow breath, "Okay."

Bruce had analysed the trail carefully and was convinced it was not a meteorite. For one thing, it was too small to have survived the journey through the atmosphere. He'd even tracked its trajectory and now he was speeding towards it in the Bat-plane. The blue sea below him flashed as he flew past, the landscape changing around him. Ahead was a mountainous island, alone in the ocean.  
He touched down on a firm bit of beach. Not a soul was visible as he left the plane. He felt a little incongruous, wearing his costume in broad daylight but if he wanted to get a good look at this 'object' before some authority or other had it locked away, he would have to do so now. He set off up the beach, in the direction of the column of smoke rising from the island interior. He hadn't gone very far when he heard a noise ahead of him, the sound of a snapping twig and rustling foliage. He stood very still, waiting for a few seconds; then he took a step forward.  
The figure burst out of the undergrowth with one fluid leap; the next second he felt a knee hit him in the stomach. As he fell flat on his back it landed on his chest and the point of a spear was prodding him in the throat. A female voice hissed in his ear:  
"State you intent outsider! To step upon Themyscira is death!"

* * *

**A.N.** I will give you three guesses as to who it is! Not a lot happening in this chapter, more to come next time. It may be a while as I have a lot of work at the moment. Please review - I welcome all comments (but be nice as well)!


	2. Among Friends

**A.N.** Aaaand here's chapter 2! Well we all knew who it had to be didn't we! Bear in mind that this story is set very early on in the careers of our herores (some of them haven't even started their careers!) As always, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Among friends.

Bruce was thinking fast; there was a part of his brain was trying to place the word 'Themyscira'. The other eighty per-cent was desperately trying to come up with a reasonable response – one that would ensure the spear point did not become lodged in his windpipe.  
Falling back on a well-established phrase he said as slowly as possible, "I don't mean you any harm."  
At this point he was watching his attacker's face carefully. His statement had provoked absolutely no reaction in the beautiful face. So he decided to take a more direct route.  
"I was looking for the object that fell from the sky about two hours ago," he ventured.  
That _did_ get a reaction, if only a small turn of the head to look inland.  
"What do you want with it?" she asked, suspicion almost weighing down her words.  
"To look at it; to find out what it is and if it's dangerous." He eyed the spear point and took a chance by sitting upright. The woman jumped up and backwards, her spear tensed in her hands and pointing straight at him.  
It was then that Bruce realised what he should have spotted earlier; she wasn't attacking him, she was on the defensive.  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly.  
No response but he knew he'd hit the mark. He got to his feet as slowly as he could, trying not to give her a reason to jump on him again. Even slower he raised his hands to his head – hesitating only briefly. He'd worked out where he was now.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me," he said and pulled the cowl off his head.

He saw at once that he'd been right; her features softened almost instantly, even if she didn't lower her spear. She was far too well trained for that he reasoned. He also noted that she was studying his face intently and it occurred to him that she'd probably never seen a man before.  
Rather gingerly he held out a hand, "My name is Bruce."  
Now she lowered her spear, "I am Diana, princess of the Amazons."  
"And here I was thinking the legendary home of the warrior race was a myth," Bruce grinned.  
"A myth you're standing on?"  
"Good point."  
She was giving him a very odd look, "You're face…is not really shaped like that?"  
He laughed, "No, I'm not a giant bat. Not that you're the first to think that of course."  
"Then why…?"  
He felt confident enough to take a step towards her.  
"Shall we make a deal? You show me the way to the crash site and I'll explain why I dress like a bat on the way."  
Diana frowned, "Men are forbidden from ever setting foot on this sacred island. I should make you leave."  
"The proper punishment is death; you told me so yourself. So why not go the whole hog? I can tell you what that object really is – whether it's dangerous or not. Trust me; it's in the interests of your people as much as mine that I make sure it's not a threat."  
She considered it; her beautiful features scrunched into a frown of concentration that he thought looked, oddly enough, quite pretty. He was aware what he was asking her to do; in mythological terms it was a huge favour but the fact she was thinking about it instead of forcing him to leave or worse, run him through with her spear, must mean that she might agree. And if she was the Amazons' princess…  
"Alright," she raised her eyes to his, holding his gaze firmly and now without any trace of fear.  
She was coming across as a very remarkable woman.

The walk through the island interior took about an hour. Bruce was beginning to see why it was so often described by ancient scholars as a paradise. The crater itself was located on a small rise which afforded a good view across the island; in the distance, settled in the shadow of the single mountain, was a town of white marble domes.  
Even the crater was too small for it to be a meteorite. Bruce dropped into it and held a hand against the stone exterior. Small fissures ran across its surface and the whole thing was a deep maroon colour.  
He was about to say something about it Diana when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He felt panic grip him but the practical side of his brain told him there was nothing to worry about. His head snapped up as he scanned the surrounding area. His eyes told him nothing; Diana herself was calm and she knew the island better than he. If there was danger he would lay good odds that she'd spot it before he did. So he forced himself to think logically about the panic he was feeling.  
He found that if he concentrated on it he could hear words, or rather, screams. Screams that hadn't passed through his ears; rather, they had originated inside his mind. Bruce tended to avoid the macabre in his line of work but he'd always, if grudgingly, been prepared to admit it's presence if it presented itself. Telepaths were a small part of that world which overlapped onto the scientific side of life where he preferred to stay. So he wasn't entirely surprised by the presence of one inside, what, he was rapidly coming to believe, was an alien spacecraft. He'd certainly seen stranger things.  
He looked back at Diana, who was giving him a mildly quizzical look, "Could you break this open for me?"  
"Break it open?"  
"Yes. There's a person, screaming to be let out in there so would you mind breaking it open so we can get him out?"  
She was staring at him but something in his face must have persuaded her not to ask questions at this moment in time. She jumped down beside him, put her fingers into one of the fissures and pulled, splitting apart the shell of the spacecraft.  
Once she'd pulled it wide apart the interior could clearly be seen. They both took an involuntary step back because the heat released from ship was incredible. The inside of the cockpit (for that was what the entire inside of the ship consisted of) was on fire and out of it fell a creature. His skin was a dull green, his skull was shaped into a conical point, and his eyes were a deep orange. He was definitely screaming now.  
Bruce crouched down beside him and gripped his upper arms, dragging him away from the mini-inferno, "It's okay; trust me its okay. You're among friends."  
At this he found himself, involuntarily, glancing up at Diana for confirmation. She had a shocked expression on her face – rather unsurprising given the circumstances. She'd only just seen her first man that morning, now she was seeing her first alien.  
"I – bring a message –" the creature began. His breathing was starting to slow, his body conscious of the rapid change in temperature.  
" – Superman – " he managed and then his eyelids closed and he was still.  
"Is he dead?" Diana asked.  
"No, he's breathing," Bruce assured her, "but I'd say he was definitely all in."  
He looked up at her, "I don't suppose you have the power of flight to go alongside that fabled super-strength of the Amazons?"

They managed to get the alien stowed in the spare seat in the Bat-plane without any other Amazon coming across them. Bruce was glad about that; Diana could very well be the only one of her people who would take seeing an alien and a man on their island so much in their stride.  
"What is he?" Diana asked.  
"I've no idea," Bruce admitted, looking across at the plane, "but I'm hoping he'll tell me when he wakes up. As long as his burns aren't too serious."  
He looked back at her, "In any case, I have to thank you for your help."  
She smiled, almost blushing, "It was nothing."  
"Not killing us? It was very decent of you not to."  
Her face was earnest as she asked a question that she was clearly desperate to know the answer to, "Will I ever see you again?"  
He grinned at that, "If I'm lucky."  
With that he climbed into the Bat-plane and took off, looking back once as the paradise island shrank into the distance. Then he turned it towards Gotham, his strange passenger sleeping soundly in the back seat.


	3. Harbinger Of Doom

Chapter 3: Harbinger of Doom.

Superman, the last survivor of the planet Krypton, flew over Gotham City; because he had received a message. He was great friends with the Batman (so he liked to believe) but even he rarely had any contact with him.  
He spotted him of the top of Wayne Tower, a silhouette visible against the blue twilight, and dropped through the air towards him. Even without super-hearing, Batman still heard him coming; his head turned in Superman's direction as his landed.  
"Do you have a watch?" he asked pointedly.  
"Umm…" Superman began.  
"Then you might have to get one – maybe incorporate it into the costume."  
"Am I really that late?"  
Batman didn't seem to want to respond with more than a shrug of the shoulders.  
"I need you to come down to the Batcave; I've found something you need to see."  
"Me?"  
He gave him a look, "Given your extensive role in The Daily Planet I assume you noticed the falling object that flew by the other day?"  
"I did, it landed at sea and sank."  
He saw Batman grin at that point, a rare occurrence.  
"Like hell it did! Come on, I'll drive you."  
Superman shook his head, "You know, I could just fly you – it would be quicker."  
Batman glared at him, "I'd rather keep what's left of my pride thanks."

The Bat-mobile sped through the night, managing to be both conspicuous and inconspicuous at the same time.  
"Nice driving," Clark muttered as they narrowly avoided an oncoming lorry. There wasn't a response. They drove on in silence for a while.  
"So how's work?" Clark asked.  
"About the same."  
The tone indicated that Bruce didn't want to discuss it further. Silence descended again.  
"How's Lois?" Bruce asked suddenly.  
"She's good, from what I hear. Why?"  
Bruce shrugged, "I was under the impression she had a bit of a thing for you."  
"Superman, not me."  
"Ah, now there's a problem."  
The Bat-mobile broke through the waterfall and came to a halt in the centre of the cave.  
"You still haven't explained what I'm doing here," Clark pointed out as he got out of the car.  
"I want you to meet _him_," Bruce explained, pointing to a figure who had just disentangled himself from the shadows. His green skin looked dull in the dim light but his orange eyes were still glittering.

"Umm…who – no – _what_ is he?"  
"Now Clark, be nice," Bruce admonished him. "This is J'onn J'onnz; he's the last of the Martian race."  
J'onn came forward, "I sense, Batman, that he does not trust me. Perhaps this will help."  
His shape changed – his head became more spherical, his limbs filled out and a cape and suit appeared on his body. Clark took an involuntary step backward.  
Bruce shook his head, leaning back on the computer desk, "Now, J'onn, I've told you that's not at all reassuring. He's been trying to contact you mentally for three days Clark; he's got something to tell you."  
Clark looked across at the Martian.  
"Someone is coming," J'onn said, "someone very dangerous; someone who has threatened you, you personally, before."  
Clark's face grew dark, "Just one word – say it."  
"Darkseid."  
Clark began to pace the cave; then he spun round to glare at Bruce, "You should've said!"  
Bruce held his gaze for a moment.  
"J'onn, pop upstairs for a moment, I need to talk to Clark alone for a bit."  
J'onn glanced from one to another, "Of course."  
Once he'd disappeared upstairs Bruce turned back to Clark.  
"J'onn's risked his life to bring you this message, Clark, do you have to shout at him?"  
"I was shouting at you!" Clark was incensed, "Why didn't you just tell me about Darkseid?!"  
"I wonder, could it have anything to do with the fact you're shouting?" Bruce pointed out. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this and you had to hear it from J'onn first in the vain hope that you'd take the news in a rational way."  
Clark was still glaring at him, "I'll fly out and deal with him myself."  
"You can't."  
"I beat him once before, remember?"  
"Yes, by the skin of your teeth," Bruce retorted. "Exactly how many more close shaves like that can you take?"  
"I can beat him!"  
"Not this time!" Bruce snapped. "Clark, he has an army with him."  
Clark stopped pacing and looked at him, "An army?"  
"That's why J'onn's here." Bruce's tone was slow and deliberate. "Clark this time you're going to need help."

"What do you suggest?" Clark asked. It had taken him about five minutes to calm down and stop pacing the cave.  
"Do you remember last year, you helped me and Robin stop Two-Face when he was selling arms to Lex Luthor?"  
"A team-up? That's what you're suggesting?"  
"Well I know it's a rare thing but I think it's necessary."  
"Bruce – why? You don't team-up. No one does, it just happens."  
"That was then," Bruce replied, "it's not the same now."  
"What do you mean?"  
Bruce turned back to the computer consol.  
"Do you remember how it was when we started? We'd stop a few robberies, mob leaders with more money than morals; oh, forgive me, you were more the type for catching falling planes. That's how we started. But evolution doesn't stop with us, as time goes by things change."  
He tapped a button images appeared on the screen; the Joker, the Mad Hatter, many others.  
"Evolution produced them Clark; the world got heroes, villains had to appear. It's a race to adapt and to change as fast as we can because we must be faster than them or lives are at risk. We've already had Two-Face and Luthor, I hate to think what might be next. The evolutionary process requires we take the next step."  
"And you think that means teaming up? In a permanent organisation?"  
"We form a team before they do; take advantage of numbers."  
Clark shook his head, "I didn't know you were philosophical."  
"I might be too prepared," Bruce admitted, "or at least I may have been before. But with Darkseid on the way I'm beginning to think I'm right."  
Clark sighed, "What do you want me to do?"  
"I've got some ideas for a team; so we need to gather them together. You take J'onn and round them up."  
"You mean persuade them to help?"  
"Yes, that's why you're doing it – you're the inspirational one."  
He winked at Clark and handed him a list.  
"That's six, including you and me," Clark said after scanning it briefly.  
Bruce nodded, not looking at him.  
"So what are you going to be doing while I'm 'recruiting'?"  
"I've got someone I need to see," Bruce said.  
Clark opened his mouth to ask what he meant but something in his friend's face stopped him.  
"Give me until tomorrow, I'll see you then."  
"You should find J'onn upstairs."  
Clark nodded and flew up towards the mansion.


	4. On Top of the World

Chapter 4: On Top of the World.

As they flew away from Wayne Manor Superman could tell J'onn was considering saying something. The Boy Scout in him also felt he should offer an apology.  
"I'm sorry about my tone earlier."  
J'onn kept giving him a rather analysing stare.  
"What?"  
"You are also the last of your kind. The pain is ever-present in your mind."  
Superman tried not to react, particularly to the fact that the Martian was reading his mind – or at least getting an impression of it.  
"That makes us the same; if you have trouble trusting me then perhaps you should bear that in mind."  
Superman sighed, "It's not that I doubt your good intentions J'onn and I appreciate what you go through as the last survivor of your race; as you say, that's something I can identify. But I have been brought up among humans – I trust your good intentions but, unlike Batman, I haven't worked with you enough to trust you as a colleague or friend as yet – no offense?"  
J'onn nodded, "I appreciate your reasoning. It is sufficient for a beginning."

The night breeze blew the drapes back, revealing a clear night time sky full of stars. The night breeze and…something else; Diana was enough of a warrior to know that. She climbed out of bed and flew out of the window, landing silently in the square. There was no one in sight but she remained still, taking in the sounds of the night, listening for one that was more distinctive than the others.  
It was the smallest of noises but she heard the noise of metal dropping onto stone quite clearly. She turned and stepped under the roof of the portico. There was something glinting in the moonlight on the stone floor; when she picked it up she found it was a small sliver of metal in the shape of a bat.  
A slow grin spread across her face.

He was waiting for her on the beach once more, as she'd guessed he would be, by the side of his aircraft. He was, once again, wearing the cowl of the bat but the smile as he saw her was unmistakeable.  
"You know, I was so afraid I was being too subtle," he said as she approached.  
"You risk a lot by coming here again," she pointed out, though she knew he wasn't stupid enough to have forgotten.  
"You know I said I'd see you again if I was lucky?" Bruce said.  
"Yes."  
"Well, ironically enough, my luck is terrible. So I'm here because I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"Because what do you need to stop a single battle turning into a war?" He shrugged, as if the answer was obvious, "A warrior. You're my wild card."

The Flash, aka Wally West, ducked behind an overturned desk, cursing for the tenth time Captain Boomerang's decision to rob a bank on his one Saturday off. A boomerang swept over his head and swung round to come back at him; Wally, leapt aside and, within a second, was undercover once more on the other side of the room. Uncle Barry, who had always advocated a swift response to a crisis, would have ended the fight some time ago but Wally was irritable and, therefore, had made some horrifically amateur mistakes at the start.  
Another boomerang flew over him but, as it curved round, it was encircled in a glowing green bubble. Flash took the opportunity and leapt out from his hiding place, taking out Captain Boomerang with an outstretched fist as he rushed across the room. That was when he took in his visitors.  
"GL! Didn't know you were in town!"  
John Stewart, as ever, wasn't bothered by the nickname, having always been the most laid back of the Green Lanterns to protect Earth.  
"We were looking for you Flash. Superman has a proposition you need to hear."

"Where are we going?" Diana asked, staring out of the window as the world disappeared below them.  
"You'll see – it's a bit hard to explain really," Bruce replied. They were currently flying into the upper atmosphere and he wasn't entirely sure how the Amazon princess was going to take the next stage of their journey.  
On the whole she took it rather well. As the dark blue turned into black and the vast emptiness spread out before them she asked, "This is what you call 'space'?"  
"Yes, that's it. All goodness knows how much there is of it."  
She fell into a contemplative silence in the passenger seat behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief; Diana had a wonderfully inquisitive mind and, as such, was well prepared for potential culture shock. In front of them loomed the space station, a little part of the funding of Wayne Enterprises which Bruce had, long ago, siphoned off – just in case. He landed the Bat-plane in the hangar bay, then he took Diana up to the command deck.  
"Why are we here?" she asked as the lift rushed upwards.  
"Good meeting place. I've got a friend rounding up some others and, with any luck, he'll be bringing them here. Then we'll have an army – of sorts."  
The lift came to a halt and the doors rolled open.  
"I thought I should show you this," Bruce said, gesturing towards the huge window that covered the wall of half the room.  
Diana gasped; and indeed it was an impressive site, the sunlit side of the earth laid out below them in all its glory. It was a fitting reminder of why he was here, why he'd brought Diana here, what she was soon going to be fighting for.  
"It's – so beautiful." Diana managed to say in a quiet voice.  
"It's the world," Bruce replied. "This is definitely its better side but even so, it's worth remembering."  
A beeping noise interrupted the moment; Bruce checked the security cameras.  
"Superman's here."

The lift doors opened and, not one, but five costumed heroes came into the room. A smile spread across Bruce's face.  
"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, meet Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and J'onn J'onnz you know already."  
The two of them moved forward to shake hands with the new group.  
"They all came?" Bruce asked Superman quietly.  
"All seemed rather keen," Superman replied, trying to put a puzzled face on but ending up with a grin.  
"That's…" Bruce broke off, glancing round, "…good; that's really good."  
"So, do you have a plan?"  
"I have ideas," he said. "Whether they'll develop into a plan is a whole other matter."

* * *

**A.N.** Not a lot of action in this one - next chapter should sort that out! Sorry if the characters aren't reading like you would expect them to - you couldn't imagine Kevin Conroy acting this Batman could you? The point is, pretty much nothing has happened to these characters yet; Robin is still Dick Grayson and probably nothing worse than the death of Barry Allen has happened to the wider hero community. So Batman reads a little differently. This will contrast drastically with Part 2 when I get to that. Please review - thanks to NiCastle and mbembet for their encouraging comments - it is REALLY great to get feedback!

And yes I am now singing Top of the World by the Carpenters - probably for the rest of the day!


	5. Starter For Ten

**A.N.** Here's the next chapter after a bit of a hiatus. I apologise in advance as this is my first real attempt to do JLA action sequences; I'm not great with action sequences and I'm not sure the writing is particularly good int his chapter - it's one of those 'we need to get the story from A to B' chapters apart from anything else. So to placate people I'm posting this chapter and the next one at the same time (call it a double feature).

* * *

Chapter 5: Starter For Ten

"About five years ago several million dollars was taken out of the federal budget and transferred to a building site in Illinois," Batman began, surveying the group seated round the table. "It wasn't listed on government assets for that year and when building work stopped eighteen months later no one remarked on it."  
"So what was it?" Superman asked.  
"What is any secret destination of money?" Batman retorted. "Turns out they also had a liking for code names of the mythological variety; so Cadmus was born. It's moved around a lot over the last three years but it's still just about traceable."  
"What does it do?"  
"Intelligence mostly. Possibly a few experiments on the side – to be honest that's neither here nor there. The point is that it's ridiculously easy to break into."  
He dropped a few photographs onto the table; most were quite blurred.  
"This is the result of a few nights of breaking and entering."  
"Should I be worried?" Hawkgirl muttered to Green Lantern.  
"The good news is," Batman continued as if he had not heard, "that Cadmus has been taking images of all objects within several million miles of Earth. That means we know that Darkseid is sending an advanced guard. We've got a couple of hours before they reach us."  
"Where are they heading for?" Superman asked.  
Batman's smile was sardonic, "Where do you think?"  
"Metropolis," Flash summed up. "You know, Supes, he really has it in for you."  
"Really?" Superman muttered sardonically, "I hadn't noticed."  
"This space station monitors the entire earth; one of the less ethical ideas that Wayne Enterprises were considering some years back when I was interested in acquiring assets on the quiet," Batman continued. "From here, we can track the vanguard and the main army when it arrives. Hopefully we shall then be able to intercept it before it reaches a major population centre."  
"But for the moment we just need to worry about the vanguard," Green Lantern reminded him.  
"First test of the team," Batman agreed.  
He was half expecting them to back out – for at least one of them to reject the idea – but as he looked around the room he could see them looking back at him, waiting for instructions. They were already wholly committed and he was taken aback by the ease with which they had become so.  
"Right – well – hadn't you all better get down there?"  
Superman smiled as he got up, recognising Batman's sudden discomfort, "GL how's the power ring holding up?"  
"There's a shuttle in the hangar bay you can use," Batman suggested, "John's going to need the ring."  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Hawkgirl asked.  
Batman turned away, partly because he knew J'onn was staring at him in an analytical way, "I want to do some scanning from here; if I can track the incoming vector of Darkseid's vanguard I can make a rough estimation of where he plans to attack, where he's coming from, when he'll get here – that sort of thing. Save some for me, I won't be that long."  
Superman grinned, "We'll see you down there."

Diana lingered behind the others; cautiously she tapped Batman on the shoulder.  
"Bruce-"  
He cut her off, "You shouldn't keep the others waiting."  
"Please come with us."  
"I'll be there in a minute; trust me, this is important. You'll be fine with the others."  
"Bruce I don't know these people."  
It wasn't fair of him really, to send her off into a world she didn't know with people she'd only just met and expect her to become a hero. If he'd had a choice he wouldn't have.  
"These people are your army. Working together is the only way we stop Darkseid with an army this size. I'll be joining you very soon, I promise."  
She held his gaze for a moment longer; then she flew out of the room after the other heroes. Bruce watched her go, waiting for the progress bars to slide across the screen behind him.  
It took just under ten minutes for the computer to do all the necessary calculations. After about five he switched on the monitor screens, to keep an eye on how things were going. It turned out he didn't have to worry too much. The vanguard wasn't exactly small but the team had come together rather well and they seemed to be winning. J'onn and Diana were the ones he really wanted to keep an eye on, since the others were all pretty seasoned in their line of work. He needn't have worried really; for whatever reason J'onn was more than prepared for battle and Diana…well, she was a warrior by birth and upbringing.  
Even so he flew down in the Bat-plane to give them a hand.

He landed the plane a few rooftops away and made his way to the fight on foot. The first person he came across was the Flash, who was throwing masonry (and numerous insults of varying quality) at Darkseid's armoured soldiers.  
"How's it going?" he yelled above the melee.  
"Don't go for the helmets!" Flash called back. "Weak point's the arms and the neck!"  
"Thanks!" Batman shouted and headed off towards the Daily Planet building where, he felt sure, Superman would be. There were fewer soldiers about now and only a few well-placed Batarangs were needed until he reached the others. He used the grapple to get to the top of one of the nearby buildings and launched himself from a height into the fray.  
"Nice of you to join us!" Superman yelled as he fought his way to him.  
"Like you need my help!" Batman retorted, but he was smiling. It was good to get into a real scrap again with his friend.  
He kept an eye out for Diana and spotted her across the street, holding her own every bit as well as Superman. As she turned to face a soldier rushing at her down the street Batman spotted a glint of armour in the alleyway behind her.  
Sometimes people react without thinking to such situations. Batman, on the other hand, had one thought in mind at that moment.  
He leapt forward, landing behind Diana and connecting his fist with the soldier jumping out of the alley as hard as he could. All his training from months at Nanda Parbat kicked into play and the other hand he caught the soldier under the chin, lifting him clean off his feet and into a wall.  
Diana turned in surprise as the rest of the team arrived, "Thanks."  
"No problem," Batman replied.  
She glanced over at the others congregating outside the Daily Planet building, "Bruce, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my guard down."  
"Honestly I don't think you would've had much trouble with him," he assured her, now feeling decidedly foolish. She would, he knew now, have been able to recover from an attack from behind; he had panicked unnecessarily. "For next time though, keep an eye on the alleys. Bad things come from dark alleys."  
She smiled, "I think we all survived. If that's all that's coming next then we shouldn't have that much trouble."  
"Darkseid is coming next; both I and Superman can tell you that's nothing to get complacent about."  
They walked back towards the group as they were all surrounded by people, mostly reporters. Cameras flashed and they found themselves trying to listen to a hundred voices at once.  
"Should we have prepared a statement?" Superman muttered to Batman.  
"Improvise; you're usually quite good at thinking on your feet when speaking to a crowd. Try not to make it too corny."  
Superman turned back to the crowd and raised his hands for silence. He glanced back briefly before he spoke and found that Batman had gone.

* * *

**A.N.** Chapter 6 is up! if you do review (which would be great) please be nice!


	6. Inspiration

**A.N.** No action in this chapter - I must confess to being relieved about that. This is more filling time and character development. Don't worry - there is a big battle scene at the end and I will do my best to make it exciting.

* * *

Chapter 6: Inspiration

He made it back to the Bat-plane before Clark caught up with him, which he reasoned was one of the benefits of being faster than a speeding bullet.  
"Bruce, where are you going?"  
"I'm going home – I go on patrol in a few hours."  
"But-" Clark cast around for a response, "this is your team. I thought-"  
He stopped when he saw Bruce's face, "You never meant to be one of the group did you? You just wanted to get us together as a team."  
"Well I wasn't going to wait around for you to come up with the idea – you'd take far too long to get there!" Bruce chuckled. Then he sighed, "Truth is, I've been thinking along these lines for a while; I wasn't kidding about the evolution thing."  
"And Darkseid was…?"  
"One of those serendipitous occurrences. I knew if I was going to make this idea work I'd have to get you involved. In the case of Darkseid it just happened to be common sense as well."  
Clark shook his head, "Bruce, they all came because you asked them to – they're here beause of _you_. And now you're just going to walk away?"  
"No, I'm going to _fly_ away."  
"Bruce-"  
"This is _way_ out of my league Clark," Bruce interrupted him. "Seriously, what am I going to try against Darkseid – throw a Batarang at him?"  
Clark stared at him; it hadn't occurred to him that Bruce was afraid, or even a little concerned. He'd just assumed that he had everything under control.  
"I know this is a lot to ask and I'm sorry I didn't explain properly but I'm passing the flame on to you. This team is yours now. As I said, you're the inspirational one."  
Clark attempted to form several responses in his head but none of them seemed right.  
Eventually he said, "It's called the Justice League now; don't ask."  
Bruce had to smile, "I leave you alone for two minutes…"  
"In my defence I simply said something about upholding truth and justice and the some reporter made up the rest."  
"Was it Lois?"  
"Of course not!" Clark was indignant.  
Bruce laughed, "You've got a league of your own now Clark, and it's a good group. I think you can handle Darkseid now. You take care of the world, I'll handle Gotham."  
With that he climbed into the Bat-plane and flew away into the dusk.  
"Just as long as I have your blessing," Clark murmured.

"Hey, Diana! Come in! John's making stroganoff!"  
Diana felt nervous walking into the kitchen on Batman's space station. They had all come back to the station to get some rest before Darkseid arrived. It was then that they'd all been told that Batman would not be going into battle with them. She wasn't afraid, no Amazon was ever afraid; safer to say she was disappointed. Batman made her feel at ease in a strange world. She didn't know these people, she didn't know what to think about them.  
"What's stroganoff?" She asked.  
"It's Russian," John replied from near the stove. "You don't have any special dietary requirements do you? You eat beef, right? Because there's a lot of beef in this…"  
She smiled on hearing his worried tone, "I do eat beef," she assured him.  
Flash and Hawkgirl were both seated at the table; J'onn was sitting, cross-legged, in the corner of the room, eyes tight shut and, apparently, not even breathing.  
"What is he doing?" she asked, quietly, in case J'onn wasn't sleeping.  
"We have no idea," Flash whispered back.  
"Is Superman going to be joining us at any time?" John asked over his shoulder.  
"He's on his way," J'onn said, startling them all, "I'll go and find him."  
With that he flew out of the room.  
"He's definitely a Martian isn't he?" Flash murmured.  
"It's ready!" John said, turning round with a large dish and starting to spoon food into their bowls.  
"Take a seat Diana," Hawkgirl said, gesturing to the seat next to her.  
"Thanks Hawkgirl."  
"Shayera, please," she laughed. "John, I hope this tastes as good as it smells."  
"Because it looks terrible!" Flash added.  
John hit him with the ladle.

Superman was sitting in the chair in the monitor room watching the bank of screens. He didn't seem to register J'onn's entrance.  
"Problem?" he asked.  
He turned round and smiled, "Sorry, super-hearing."  
"John made dinner."  
"I'll be there in a minute." With that he turned back to the screens.  
"You are thinking about Batman, aren't you?" J'onn said. He could see Superman's shoulders sag a little.  
"I'm just-" He paused. "He's trusting me to take his place; that's not something I'm used to. He should be doing this, not me."  
"It is strange that you believe that," J'onn replied, "because I do not. Neither do the others. And I'm certain that Batman would never even consider that view."  
Superman got up from the chair slowly, turning to face the Martian. When he looked up at him he managed to smile.  
"John's cooking?"  
J'onn relaxed a little, "Stroganoff."  
"What are we waiting for?" Superman grinned.

Commissioner James Gordon turned just in time to see Batman drop onto the rooftop. _I'm getting better at this_, he thought.  
"Quiet night Jim?"  
"Relatively. You know, your boy is doing quite well, even by himself."  
He saw Batman smile – it was a genuine expression of fatherly pride, "Robin will be pleased to hear it. Is there a problem?"  
"The Salinsky case isn't getting anywhere in court; you said you could bring in more conclusive evidence?"  
"I remember you didn't want me to even consider it when I offered," but Gordon could see he was still smiling.  
"I don't want to see a man who is so obviously guilty walk away from abducting and murdering a child – she was six years old Batman!"  
Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jim, I was with you at 'obviously guilty'."  
"I thought you would be, especially given how you spent the day. The Justice League eh?"  
"Don't ask."  
"I wasn't going to – I think it's great." Gordon smiled, "It's nice to see your lot being appreciated for what you do."  
Batman stopped at the edge of the roof, "I don't work in their league Jim; I get you better evidence – they save the world."  
He leapt off the roof and was visible gliding away into the dark.

* * *

**A.N.** And we're not far from the end now! Battle will commence next chapter but it may take some time to be posted as I want to get it right. Please read and review! Thanks to all those patiently following this story!


	7. In Battle We Are Forged

**A.N.** Bit of a landmark this because it is certainly the longest single chapter I have written. In addtion the story as a whole is going to be the longest story I have put on Fanfiction so far. Anyway I was on a bit of a roll yesterday so I finished the story! Hopefully this fulfils all the expectation (since I realise I have been building up to this for a while).

* * *

Chapter 7: In Battle We Are Forged

They stood in a line on the African plains. The sun beat down on them as mercilessly as they knew their enemies to be. They had made no secret of their presence there; somehow they knew Darkseid would come for them. The chance to defeat Superman in battle was too good to miss.  
A dark shadow stretched along the horizon, the first line of an army. Over the hill it came and spread onto the plain like a river and hovering above it was a single figure. They numbered thousands and they were running at them at full speed.  
"Well, for a start, if we just wait here they'll be knackered when they get to us," Green Lantern pointed out.  
"Isn't Darkseid meant to be this great tactical thinker?" Flash asked.  
"He probably isn't expecting us to be working as a team," J'onn pointed out.  
"He must know now though," Shayera said, nodding towards the approaching army and its general.  
"I don't believe that puts us at very much of a disadvantage," J'onn assured her, "since each one of us is worth a hundred of his soldiers; and we have something more to fight for than merely our own lives."  
"Speaking personally," Flash muttered, "that's actually quite important to me."  
Superman looked sideways at Diana, "You okay?"  
She nodded, with a confidence he hadn't yet seen her exhibit, "I'm fine – my whole life had been in training for this."  
"But something's wrong?"  
Her confidence wavered, just for a moment. He knew Bruce had been right to include her in the group.  
"He should be here."  
He knew who she meant.  
"Batman isn't here because he believes in us. So we have to do the same."  
She nodded, the mask back in place. The army was nearly upon them now.  
"Everyone, good luck!" was all he could think to say.  
They broke upon the Justice League like waves on rock and, with that, battle commenced.

Shayera flew upwards, swatting drones out of her flight-path with her mace. She heard the sound of a blast behind her and, turning, found Green Lantern behind her.  
"I've got your back!" he yelled above the noise.  
She nodded, inwardly relieved, "Let's take out the flyers shall we?"  
They both flew upwards, back to back, turning round and round as they flew as drones attacked them from all sides.

J'onn phased into a transparent state as two drones tried to rush at him from two sides; they ran straight into each other and crumpled to the floor. He, Superman, Diana and Flash were sticking together, holding a line of defence against the oncoming hordes.  
Then, from above them, they heard a voice.  
"Weakness Kal El! That is all you have shown today!"  
Darkseid hovered above them, a cruel smile on his stony features.  
"Even with your friends about you, will you not come and face me?"  
Without waiting for an answer he floated back, away from the fray.  
It took J'onn only a couple of seconds to guess what Superman was about to do and the others were less than a second behind him as the Kryptonian began to rise into the air.  
"Superman, NO!" Diana cried, grabbing hold of his arm. "We need to stick together! We can hold out!"  
Superman glared at her, "We can't leave him up there! We have to take him out!"  
J'onn came up to them and spoke as calmly as he could, "I know what this means to you. You fear him escaping the battle and attacking Earth properly – perhaps you are afraid that if we do not stop him here, any harm he does will be your fault. Superman you are wrong and Diana is right, we need to hold the line here."  
A burst of pale light ripped through the ground just behind them with a sickening crunch. The beams retreated, as suddenly as they had come, into the dark red orbs of Darkseid's eyes.  
"Omega beams," Superman said, looking at J'onn. "Still think we can leave him up there?"  
J'onn grudgingly let go of his arm and raised a hand to the earpiece he was wearing, "GL, Hawkgirl – do you read me?"  
"Loud and clear," Green Lantern's voice assured him.  
"Superman is going after Darkseid; he'll need aerial cover."  
"On it!" Hawkgirl replied. J'onn nodded at Superman, "Go."  
The Man of Steel shot upwards, leaving Diana, Flash and J'onn behind.  
"What do we do now?" Flash asked.  
It was Diana who answered him, "We hold the line here – distract the army so Superman has a clear shot. We work as a team, like Batman wanted us to.

Superman was flying as fast as he could when his fists impacted with Darkseid's body, toppling him off balance and sending them tumbling into the carnage below. As he hit the ground Superman caught a glimpse of the others rushing through the ranks of the enemy to clear an area around him and Darkseid so that the drones could not distract him.  
"I will break you Kal El," Darkseid promised him, "then I will break your friends. Then your world."  
"Over my dead body!" Superman retorted.  
"Precisely what I had in mind," Darkseid said.  
With that Superman launched himself at him. He didn't hold back his strength, fists flying with such force that the earth around them shook. Darkseid broke the rain of blows with one, swift punch to the gut and another to the head, driving the Kryptonian's body into the ground. Superman forced himself to his feet as Darkseid caught him by the head and drew his fist back for another blow before howling in pain as Superman's heat vision burned into his hand. He let go of his enemy's head but let his fist fly instead, catching Superman under the chin and sending him flying into the air and away from the battle.

Green Lantern had to twist his body sideways to avoid getting knocked out of the air by Superman's flying body. He practically leapt out of the way as Darkseid flew after it.  
"Should we help Superman?" Hawkgirl asked.  
Green Lantern looked back down at the battle; the circle that had been cleared for Superman's duel with Darkseid was now closing fast as the army of drones pressed in from all sides on Diana, Flash and J'onn J'onnz.  
"You'd better," he said, "I'm needed here."  
He was prevented from saying anything more by a hail of laser fire from the flying drones behind them. Hawkgirl flew between them and him, deflecting the blasts with her mace before swooping up to smack the drones out of the sky.  
"I think I'll be more use here," she pointed out.  
"Is there anything that mace of yours doesn't do?" Green Lantern asked, jokingly, before swooping down to ease the pressure of those on the ground.  
"Flash!" he yelled out. "Take a run!"  
Flash grinned, for the first time in hours, "You bet!" With that he sped off into the army. Drones flew into the air as he swept through them, running at a zigzag pattern through the army.  
"Diana! J'onn! Spread out, fly low!"  
The other two nodded and copied Flash's example, scything through the drones. The army began to thin out as the drones were forced to spread out to attack the heroes.

Superman felt his spine groan as he was flung backwards against the cliff face. Darkseid's laughing face loomed above him through his rapidly clouding over vision.  
"You've never been strong enough have you Kal El? Not strong enough to beat me, not strong enough to save your friends, your loved ones, your adopted planet. All this trying, where has it led you? To pain. If your gifts are nothing against me, what is your legend built on? Parlour tricks by comparison. You are no warrior – and isn't that what your world needs to save it? They needed a hero for a while, but now they are at war – what can you do for them now?"  
Superman sank back against the rock face, closing his eyes. There wasn't any point; he was going to die and why not? He'd caused so much pain for his home – this whole invasion was because of him and – damn it all – if Darkseid wasn't right. That's why they League was here wasn't it? To save the world because he couldn't.  
"Clark! Snap out of it or I swear I'll snap you out of it myself!"  
The voice cut through the veil of self-pity before him and in his new clarity of mind he found himself standing up beside the figure dressed like a horror of the night.  
"I'd like to see you try," he retorted.  
Batman curved his arm back and let loose a Batarang. Before it hit him in the face Darkseid caught it in his hand. It was only then that he became aware of the beeping noise. Superman found a grin spreading over his face.  
"I love it when that works," Batman said.  
The Batarang in Darkseid's fist exploded. The explosion itself probably wasn't enough to seriously injure him but it blew a cloud of hot air and smoke into his face. It was a that moment that Superman drew his arm back and threw a punch that lifted Darkseid off his feet and sent him soaring across the plain to land, carving a ditch into the landscape.  
"Beats me why you didn't do that before," Batman remarked, though not seriously, as Superman caught him under the arms and flew him down the slope after Darkseid.

Darkseid levered himself onto his feet. He could see defeat all around him. The heroes had caused his army to practically evaporate in front of him. Barely a handful were still fighting, the others were rushing back to the ships. The shame of it! His anger boiled over and deadly omega beams burst, almost unbidden from his eyes, shooting towards the first thing that moved on the battlefield before him – the female warrior.  
At the last moment a figure in black leapt between her and the beams and slumped to the ground. With a small smile of satisfaction Darkseid turned and activated the boom tube he carried on his belt. Leaving his army to their fate, he retreated in defeat, carrying only the small victory that Superman had failed to save a friend. For now, it would have to be enough.

* * *

**A.N.** I should apologise for any inaccurate detail re. Darkseid - I don't know that much about him so I'm assuming a lot. Anyway - CLIFFHANGER! Part 8 is up.


	8. Only The Beginning Of The Adventure

**A.N.** Last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Only The Beginning Of The Adventure

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Diana swung around the see Batman fall to the ground in front of her eyes. She could only stand there as the others rushed in to catch their comrade. It so happened that Superman got there first to catch his friend in his arms.  
"Batman? Speak to me!"  
The air seemed to crackle with the tension they all felt. Surely Batman couldn't be dead?  
"Bruce! Don't muck around with us! Wake up!"  
Batman's face cracked into a smile, wracked with pain though it was, "Great tactical thinker my eye!"  
Diana almost keeled over with the shock and relief. Flash actually leapt into the air. Green Lantern put an arm round Shayera's shoulders.  
"But-how-?" J'onn fumbled with his words in his confusion and happiness.  
"Superman's great nemesis was careless," Batman said in a strained voice. "You never know where omega beams go inside a cape. Not that he didn't hit me," he added, "so if no one brought first aid, there's some in the Bat-plane."  
It was hard to tell if the tears or the laughter were more plentiful. Hawkgirl lifted off into the sky to find the Bat-plane and, as Superman helped Batman to his feet, the others spread out to strip the drones of weaponry that could be picked up by arms dealers and wrongfully distributed.

"So," Clark hazarded as Bruce lowered himself onto a rock and started to breathe slowly, "Diana seems nice…"  
"Clark, at any point this is not a discussion I'd like to have but right now? As I'm bleeding from an (admittedly not very deep) wound and the others clear drones off the battlefield? No word of a lie, I will pay you good money not to go there."  
"Alfred has been pushing the subject again has he?"  
They both burst out laughing.  
"I have to say," Clark said, "I didn't know you'd be coming."  
"Honestly?" Bruce replied. "Neither did I."  
"So why did you?"  
"Because you're my best friend and the others, I have this horrible feeling, are going to end up as my friends. Also because I found it impossible to simply walk away."  
Clark took this to mean that, whatever Bruce was feeling, he didn't understand it himself. So he brushed past it:  
"So now what?"  
Bruce's smile widened as he saw the figure of Hawkgirl flying back to them.  
"I'll get patched up. Then we'll start sorting out the logistics of how the League is going to work. Then you and I are going to go into our corners and think about what we've done."  
Clark laughed.  
Bruce sounded more serious when he spoke next, "You do realise that…Clark I won't be-"  
Clark interrupted him, "You're the heart of this League Bruce. Whatever you do you're stuck with that and it's enough for me."

"Welcome back to the Watchtower," Superman said, standing on the observation deck of the Wayne Tech space station.  
"We felt the Justice League needed a base of operations," Batman explained. "There's room for you all on board and though some of you are based in locations on Earth itself, as a centre to come back to, and to monitor the planet for trouble, this station is more than capable of doing its job."  
"So this is it," Superman continued. "We owe you all a debt of gratitude for your help against Darkseid but now I have to ask you whether we can enlist you permanently in the League. I hope you will accept your places in this organisation," he looked over at J'onn, "because after yesterday's battle I would count any one of you as my colleague, or my friend."  
The other five heroes looked at one another.  
"Diana's going to need a name," John Stewart said.  
"Agreed," Shayera said.  
"How about-" Flash began but John slapped him round the head. "What?!" Flash cried indignantly. "I didn't say anything!"  
"Even without telepathy like J'onn we can all tell you were thinking it!" John retorted.  
"Actually," Flash said in a huffy voice, "I was going to suggest Wonder Woman. Unless you prefer something Greek."  
"I like it," Diana surprised them all by saying."  
"You know," Shayera said, "you don't have to keep it just to make Flash happy."  
"No, I actually like it," Diana assured her.  
"I think it suits," Batman said.  
"So does that mean everyone's in?" Superman asked.  
This time, there was no pause.  
"I'm in," Shayera said.  
"And me," John said.  
"Try and stop me!" Flash agreed.  
"I have seen enough of Earth to know I can make my home here – and I would be honoured to serve with you all," J'onn added, smiling at Superman.  
"Diana?"  
She laughed, "Oh I think so! You'll need my help!"  
The others laughed with her.  
"So, here and now, we found the Justice League," Superman said solemnly.  
"Agreed," they all chorused.  
Flash looked round, "Hey, where's Bats?"  
The others looked at Superman.  
"He'll be working with us on a part-time basis. He has other responsibilities he needs to keep an eye but he is willing to help us when we need him."  
"Which may well be a lot of the time," John added.  
"Could you excuse me?" Diana said, and flew down towards the hangar bay.

He made it back to the Bat-plane before she caught up with him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"Bruce?"  
He turned, hoping his face looked suitably apologetic.  
"I'm assuming you're a League member now?"  
She nodded, "I thought you'd be pleased."  
"I really am."  
"Superman said you weren't-"  
"Part-time. I'll try and be around as much as I can but…" he trailed off. "Sorry, it's hard to explain Gotham to anyone who's never been there."  
She felt something catch in her throat, feeling suddenly afraid for the first time in two days at the prospect of the life that awaited her now, without him in it.  
"Will I see you again?"  
He laughed out loud, recalling their meeting on the beach of Themyscira, "If I'm lucky."  
"Is that likely?"  
He was grinning now, "My luck isn't _that_ bad."  
He took her hands in his, the gloves of his suit feeling rough against the skin of her palms.  
"You'll be fine here Diana; I mean it, you fit right into this job. But if you do need me, I'm always on the end of the phone; and you know where to find me."  
She managed a smile. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he climbed into the Bat-plane and flew away towards Earth. Diana took a deep breath, then returned to the lift and the new life that awaited her.

Two weeks later Bruce made his way through Gotham airport, trying to assure Lucius Fox, by phone, that he didn't mind going to Tokyo.  
"Really Lucius it's fine. I've got to show a bit of interest in the running of the company now and again after all."  
He hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, pausing to take out his ticket. As he looked up he saw a newsreel on one of the screens above the rows of seats in the terminal.  
_Justice League saves town! _the scrawl at the bottom of the screen read. the screen showed a picture of the six of them, arms round each other's shoulders and Superman with his hands on the shoulders of a small child. Every single one of them was smiling with the joy of doing good in a world of sorrow.  
Bruce didn't even try to stop his own smile of pride.  
"Good job guys," he murmured under his breath, "really good job."

* * *

**A.N.** Part 1 is done! Please review (and bear in mind I finished this at 12.15 in the morning so be nice!) Btw the cape bit is lifted from a comic book (JLA The Tenth Circle, I would recommend it) with a bit of adaptation. I will get onto Part 2 soon.


End file.
